Just Another Day
by McCloud Kid
Summary: An average day on the Great Fox. Begining will be slow but will pick up and the begining will focus and the charater's past. Any comments welcome. Also my first fic.


Disclaimer: I Dont own Star Fox or any related charaters/names.

A/N: This my first Star Fox fic so don't blame me if it sucks.

_They fall in line_

_One at a time_

_Ready to play_

_I can't see them anyway_

_No time to lose_

_We've got to move_

_Steady your hand_

_I am losing sight again_

_Fire your guns_

_It's time to run_

_Blow me away_

_I will stay unless I may_

_After the fall_

_We'll shake it off_

_Show me the way_

_Only the strongest will survive_

_Lead me to heaven when we die_

_I have a shadow on the wall_

_I'll be the one to save us all_

_There's nothing left_

_So save your breath_

_Lying and wait_

_Caught inside this tidal wave_

_You're covers blown_

_No where to go_

_Holding your fate_

_Knowing that I will walk alone_

_Fire your guns_

_Its time to run_

_Blow me away_

_I will stay unless I may_

_After the fall_

_We'll shake it off_

_Show me the way_

_Only the strongest will survive_

_Lead me to heaven when we die_

_I have a shadow on the wall_

_I'll be the one to save us all_

_You wanted it back_

_Only the strongest will survive_

_Lead me to heaven when we die_

_I have a shadow on the wall_

_I'll be the one to save us all_

_Save us all..._

Fox finally decided to get out of bed. He has an alarm clock that wakes him up to the music he puts in it. He then slowly walked to the bathroom, turned on the water, stripped, and got in. He yelped a bit because the water was warmer than he first expected. He climbed out and put on some casual clothes, jeans and a t-shirt. On his way to the Great Fox's kitchen he saw Peppy.

"Hey Peppy, any news from General Pepper?"

"No, nothing worth taking." Peppy said with a sigh.

"I see, all we can do is wait." He then continued to the kitchen.

Fox arrived at his destination. He then walked to a cabinet and pulled out a box of pancake mix and began making some pancakes. He put the cooked pancakes on a plate and moved over to a table. Krystal then came into the room and saw Fox enjoying his food.

Krystal then kindly asked Fox if he could make her some, he then began to make more.

Fox turned to face Krystal and asked "How many do you want?" She put up three fingers as she was beginning to read a newspaper that was sitting on the table. Fox then brought a plate of three pancakes to Krystal. He sat and continued eating his.

"The pancakes taste great Fox." complemented Krystal.

"Thanks, my father used to make them all the time."

"He must have been a good cook."

"He was, even better with a grill." Fox and Krystal both laughed at that comment.

Krystal then asked "What was your father like?"

"He's a lot like me, he used to be the leader of the old Star Fox team."

Krystal then asked "Why did your father quit?" In response Fox was silent. "Fox?"

"M-my was killed." Krystal was shocked by the statement. "It was around Christmas time when General Pepper had an important mission for the them. Them being my dad, Peppy and Pigma. I begged my dad not to go but he had to. General Pepper picked up some unusual energy signals coming from the the planet Venom."

"On Christmas Day Peppy came to my house with an unusually grim look in his face and then he told me that my dad was dead. At first I didn't believe him, after a few minutes of silence I began crying in Peppy's arms, I then ran up to my room and cried even more. The next day I tried to commit suicide but thankfully Peppy saw what I did and rushed me to a hospital. After I recovered I was in therapy for about four months."

"I'm sorry." said Krystal wishing she never brought that up.

"It's ok I needed someone to tell the story to" Fox and Krystal finished their meals in silence. Fox then left the kitchen and began walking back to his room.

He then bumped into Falco. "Hey, Fox." Fox just ignored him and continued walking. "I wonder what's eating him?" Falco thought to himself. Fox entered his room turned on his stereo and tossed himself on the bed and began thinking.

_Why do I always get like this when I talk about my parents? I guess losing both your parents can be traumatic. First I lose my mom to a car bomb watching her die in the explosion and then my dad getting shot down by Pigma. But I probably wouldn't be the person I am today if these events didn't occur. I wonder what I would be doing right now if my parents didn't die. Now I feel like telling someone the whole story. I'll probably end up with a face full of tears but Krystal has been through worse. _

Fox then began looking at the scar on his wrist when he tried to kill himself.

_Some regrets haunt you for the rest of your life_.

Fox decided to talk to Krystal about his mom. He got out of bed, then he heard a knock on his door. He walked over to the door and said "Who's there?" He opened the door seeing Krystal.

"Hi Fox, do you mind if I come in?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I wanted to talk about your mother, if you don't mind that is."

"I don't mind, come in."

Fox lead Krystal into his room which was quite nice. It had a bed big enough for two, a t.v., stereo, and a wall filled with photos of his past. There was a photo that caught her attention, Fox's mom was holding a baby version of Fox, his mom with a smile that couldn't be broken.

Fox and Krystal sat on the bed.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"Where ever you like" Krystal kinda liked being so close to Fox.

"My mom had dark red fur and emerald green eyes, she was very kind and caring, like you, whenever my dad was on a mission she would take care of the house. When he came home she would make this huge dinner and invite some family friends. We would always have a good time. We even had family reunions, relatives would come from all over the system, aunts, uncles, cousins, in-laws, the list goes on.

"One day my dad had to go on an important mission, I was sixteen about to get my drivers permit. One week later my mom and I were getting ready to go to the DMV, my mom got in the car,started it, then there was this huge explosion, it knocked me about one hundred feet away from where I was standing, I had burns all over my body, a close friend of mine, Bill Gray, called 9-1-1 and kept me alive until the EMT arrived. My dad heard the news about what happened and the next day he was by my bedside. That's the story on my mom."

When he finished his eyes were glossy and he looked like he was going to cry because of the pain it brought to his heart. Fox then lost control of himself and started to cry into Krystal's shoulder releasing all the tears he bottled up inside him and wishing she never died. Krystal was holding Fox close to herself trying to comfort him. Fox then gestured Krystal to lie down with him. Even though it was only ten-thirty in the morning they fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
